A Mother's Past A Daughter Future
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: When the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta realizes her daughter Diana has fallen for a certain Kryptonian, Hippolyta must resolve her inner conflict with her own past experiences with love to accept and trust the path chosen for her daughter's future and the man worthy of her daughter's love.


**A Mother's Past, A Daughter's Future**

Diana smiles and sighs in relief as she sees her home island of Themyscira. She had been busy in Man's World and needed some time for herself. She missed home and wanted to spend time with her mother, Hippolyta.

She flies down in front of a temple.

"Princess Diana," the Amazonian guards said in unison as they bowed.

"Delphinia. Ritsa."

"Queen Hippolyta will be overjoyed that you are home."

"Where is she?"

"She has been in the arts room."

Diana nodded and walked into the temple.

Hippolyta sighed as she looked at her painting. She titled her head not quite satisfied.

"It's beautiful, mother."

Hippolyta turned around with a smile. "Diana! What a pleasant surprise!"

"I've missed you, too, mother," Diana said as she embraced her mother.

"You've come alone?" Hippolyta asked pulling away and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, mother. I've come home to stay for a couple of days."

Hippolyta cupped her cheek. "Did something happen, my dear?"

"I'm just a bit tired. As I said I've missed you… and my sisters."

"Princess Diana! Princess Diana!" A young Amazon called out ran into the temple.

"Koren!" Diana picked up the young Amazon. "How are you?"

"I helped the Queen today with the paintings!"

"You did? Well I would like to see your paintings later on, ok?"

"Ok!"

Diana sets her down.

"Princess Diana, where is the flying man and the wolf demon?"

Diana's heart skipped a beat and she glanced at Hippolyta.

"Superman and Krypto stayed at their home."

"Did they not want to come here?"

"Oh, Superman was very busy. I am sure he would've love to if he wasn't. But I'll let him know and next time, I'll bring the flying man and the wolf demon with me," Diana smiled.

"Ok!" Koren smiled and jumped up happily. "Oh, I have to go to my mother now." She bowed and ran out the temple.

Diana smiled. "She is a very energetic little Amazon."

"Much like you was, Diana." Hippolyta looked at Diana with a raised brow. "So tell me, has there been more between you and the flying man?"

Diana tried to hold back from blushing. "Kal-El and I are very close as you already know. But there is nothing more."

Hippolyta crossed her arms and raised her brow again.

Diana sighed. "Mother..."

"Diana, I have lived a long life and had my own experiences..."

"I know."

"So you know that you cannot hide anything from me. You have fallen for this man."

Diana was silent. She couldn't deny it any longer.

From the moment Hippolyta met Kal-El of Krypton, she knew he would be the man Diana would take interest in.

* * *

 **2 Years Ago**

"The doors to Tartarus have been open!"

"By whom?!"

"We...we don't know, Queen Hippolyta."

There was a loud, ground shaking and shrilling scream.

Hippolyta raised her sword. "Amazons! Get to the doors and shut them!"

Hippolyta gasped as she approached near the doors.

Monsters poured out the doors.

"Hippolyta...Queen of the Amazons..."

"Echidna."

Echidna, a monster, half-woman and half-snake. Known primarily for being the mother of monsters.

"Bow before a Goddess."

"I will not bow to a _monster_."

"You dare challenge me, Hippolyta? I am free of that dreadful prison and will be honored as I should be. This island is serviceable and I will make it mine."

Hippolyta glared. "Amazons! Protect our home! Send these monsters back to which they came and close those doors immediately!

Echidna smirked and slithered away.

As Hippolyta was about to go after her, she heard growling behind her.

She turned slowly to see 6 demon hounds slowly approaching her, ready to pounce at any moment.

One moved, jumping to attack. Hippolyta raised her sword in one swift motion, beheading the hound.

As the other hounds were moving toward her, another hound jumped in front of her. It was a bit larger than the others, fur white as snow. He barked loudly and growled at the other hounds. He looked back at Hippolyta then turned his focus on the hounds.

They moved back but then pounced, attacking the white furred hound. He moved quickly. Hippolyta stood stunned, watching him. He protected her but why? Where did he come from?

He defeated the hounds and slowly walked toward Hippolyta. She still cautiously gripped her sword in one hand. He whimpered and brushed his head against her arm. She raised her hand patting him on his head.

"Krypto!"

He turned and barked.

Hippolyta looked up, seeing a man flying down toward them.

"Queen Hippolyta, I wish we could've met on different circumstances."

The man had the stature of a God.

"Who are you?"

"I'm..."

"Mother!

Looking up again, Hippolyta saw her daughter, Diana.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"Diana? Yes...I'm alright."

"Krypto, will keep you safe. Kal and I will take care of this."

Diana and Kal flew off in a hurry.

Hippolyta was stunned. It was all happening so fast. She watched in amazement as her daughter and the man she called Kal were in sync as one battling and defeating the monsters and pushing them back where they came.

"Kal and I are holding them back! Shut the doors now!"

The amazons pushed the doors closed. Kal hold them closed as Diana wrapped her lasso around the door handles.

"MaeRen, the enchantment!"

MaeRen, the Amazonian sorceress, recited the enchantment sealing the doors.

Kal sighed in relief and flew down beside Diana. She smiled as she unwrapped her lasso from the handles.

She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kal."

Kal smiled shyly.

"Diana." Hippolyta walked toward them with Krypto and embraced her.

Hippolyta looked at Kal. "Who is this man?" she questioned again.

"Mother, this is Kal-El of Krypton."

"I'm honored to finally meet you, Your Highness."

"And this demon belongs to you?"

Hippolyta patted the top of Krypto's head gently.

Diana laughed slightly. "He's not a demon, Mother. He is dog from Krypton as well."

"Hmm...I see. We shall tend to our wounded sisters then have a feast for your return home and our guests."

Hippolyta sat watching as Kal and Diana laughed and talked with the other Amazons.

Krypto whimpered not wanting Hippolyta to stop petting him. She smiled. He reminded her of a loyal pet she once had. Branka, the lioness. She had such beautiful cold black fur. She was loyal much like Krypto. Though, her life tragically ended protecting Hippolyta from being attacked from a monster in Tartarus.

Hippolyta looked down at Krypto and softly sighed and she continued to pet him.

Diana leaned back in her chair with her arms folded both slightly amused and annoyed with her sisters crowding around Kal and asking him so many questions.

"Kal-El of Krypton, you seem like a decent mate."

"I uhh..."

"Are you a servant to the Princess?

"No...I...we are friends."

"Do you have an infatuation for our Princess?"

"You can see it. He is entranced."

"Do you prefer the delicate flower Amazon, such as our Princess or one more experienced, such as I?"

"The Princess will share him." They giggled.

"Tell us, about the women of your world."

"My uh...my mother, both my mothers...were strong and intelligent and…"

"You have two mothers?"

"Yes...my Kryptonian mother and my Earth mother. My Kryptonian mother was actually a warrior for the Kryptonian army and also engaged in a lot of scientific studies with my Father."

Hippolyta listened as he spoke. She raised a brow and stood up.

"Kal-El, I would like a word with you."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Mother...?"

Kal stood up as well touching Diana's shoulder. She looked up at him as he gave her a reassuring smile.

He followed Hippolyta out the temple. It was quiet for a moment with a bit of awkwardness. Kal tried not to walk so close behind.

"My daughter has mentioned you quite a few times. She has this fondness of you it seems. I take it you do as well?"

Kal cleared his throat. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Diana and I are partners..."

Hippolyta turned her head slightly raising a brow.

"I mean... we work together well...as a team... as we did today."

"Kal-El, you know there is no stronger bond than a mother and child. Though, one day that child must find a new bond and that is with a...partner."

She turned to face Kal, observing him.

"Your Highness, I care deeply for Diana. I have nothing but respect for her. I trust her more than anyone else I know and I have no intentions on hurting her. I give you my word, I will protect her."

"Kal-El, as you should know...I don't trust easily."

"I expected proving I am trustworthy."

"And worthy of my daughter?"

Kal hesitated answering.

Hippolyta smirked. "You are a wise man, Kal-El. Maybe proving your worth won't be so difficult."

Hippolyta started walking back to the temple. "Come along, Kal-El, before my daughter gets worried."

Kal smiled. "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Sisters, tonight we dine in celebration of my daughter's return home. It may be just for a short time but all the more cherishing."

"Here! Here!" The Amazons said in unison.

Hippolyta smiled down at Diana. Diana smiled back but Hippolyta noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. The Queen hoped that Diana would soon tell her what's really bothering her.

As Diana had always done when she visited, tell the younger Amazons of her adventures, help with teachings, horse rides with Hippolyta, sparring with Amazons or take a walk along the shore. Two days turned into a week and a week turned into almost 3 weeks.

* * *

The amazons crowded around watching each other spar.

"Princess, why don't you come join us?"

"Oh no...I-"

"You are seriously backing down from a challenge? An Amazon let alone the Princess never or should never back down from a challenge."

"I am not backing down, Masika."

Masika threw the staff to her.

Diana caught it and huffed. "Fine."

Masika charged at Diana. Diana blocked her first attack and pushed her back. She tried to attack again but Diana dodged it sweeping her feet with the staff making her fall.

Diana held out her hand for Masika to take. Masika smirked and stood up on her own.

"Man's World has really changed you."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that even though you are here, your mind is not," Aleka said.

"Both of you still haven't learned to watch your tongues. I have a responsibility there and here."

"But which is your first priority?"

"Enough." Hippolyta walked up to them. "Leave her be."

Masika and Aleka walked off.

Diana shook her head and sighed.

Hippolyta could only watch as Diana flew off to her room.

* * *

Diana shuts her door and exhales. Looking around her room, she felt odd. Being here for was relaxing, but she started to miss her second home. She couldn't help but to admit that her heart ached missing someone in particular.

She lit a couple of candles giving a little lighting and sat on the edge of her bed. She slowly laid back; looking up at the ceiling then closed her eyes, hugging herself.

Her eyes shot open hearing a tapping noise. She sat up looking around.

"Tap...Tap"

She stood up and slowly walked closer to her balcony door.

"Tap...Tap...Tap..."

Grabbing her sword, holding it behind her back, she slowly opened the door.

Her heart jumped. Wide eyed, she gasped. "Kal?!"

He flashed a nervous smile. "Hey, Diana."

She pulled him in by his arm and quickly shut the door.

"What are you doing here? You could've gotten caught!"

"Uh...you can put the sword down now...please?"

Diana glared then set the sword down back where it was.

"What's wrong? Does the League need me?"

"No, this is a...personal visit."

"Oh." Diana looked back at him.

"I don't mean to be intrusive."

"I wouldn't say that. But you were taking a risk. There are guards at the top of the temple."

"Don't worry, I made sure not to be seen by them. I'm also listening making sure no one is coming here."

"How did you know exactly that I was here in this room?"

"I followed your heartbeat."

She couldn't help but smile.

Kal took a quick look around. "Your room is nice, Diana."

"Thank you. You know you could've just brought Krypto and wouldn't have had to sneak in."

Kal chuckled. "Right. But I wouldn't be able to freely come into your room, let alone _be_ alone with you."

Walking passed him, "Kal, what's really..." he grabbed her arm, making her turn back around to him. "...going on?"

Kal pulled her into an embrace. Diana didn't know what to say. She was quite taken aback by his action. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment as he held her tighter.

The moment Diana looked up at him, they locked eyes. Kal caressed her cheek and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, as their kiss deepened. Kal picked her up bridal style, walking over to her bed and laying her down gently. He lay on top of her as Diana wrapped her right leg around him.

They continued to kiss; Kal runs his hand slowly up and down her thigh. He places a soft kiss on the crook of her neck. Diana felt his hand go further up and under her night gown. All of a sudden he pulls back and jumps up.

"Diana...Diana, I'm sorry. I...shouldn't be here."

"What?"

He gets off the bed walking toward the balcony door.

"You're leaving? Seriously?"

Kal sighed. "It was selfish of me to come here."

"Why did you? You still haven't told me why you came in the first place."

"Diana." Kal looked up at her. "I've missed you."

Her heart fluttered. "I haven't been gone that long and it's no different from missions having us half way around the world or the galaxy for weeks."

"When you left... how you left...I don't know, for a moment I thought you weren't coming back."

"What? Kal, I don't understand."

"You've been gone for almost a month."

"Kal, I just missed home, my mother, my sisters. I needed time away. I needed peace."

"I know that. I know. And that's why I'm saying it was selfish of me to come here."

"It wasn't selfish. You were concerned."

"I should go now."

"Do you really want to?"

"No, but I'm sure if your mother ever finds out she'll have that giant axe of hers sharpened."

Diana giggles. "She won't know that you are here and even if she did, she wouldn't hurt you...well maybe not too much."

Kal looked at her with a concerned and surprised look.

Diana smiled. "I'm kidding, Kal."

Kal smiled back, nervously and sighed out of relief.

Her expression changed to be more serious. "But I don't want you to leave. I've missed you, too."

Diana stood up from the bed and reached behind her neck. She untied her gown, letting it fall to the floor.

Kal stared at her in awe.

"Come to me, Kal-El..." she said in low, almost whispering, sultry tone. "Now."

Without anymore hesitation Kal got undressed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Diana exhaled, feeling his body against hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kal kissed her with such adoration that Diana found herself responding in much the same way. It was spectacular and breathtaking all at once.

They've shared a few kisses here and there but never went so far. They have been tempted...so close many a times but always stopped themselves. This time it seemed neither one of them had no intention of stopping, nor stopping each other.

As their lips met in a passionate kiss, Kal's hands travel down to her rear. With a firm grip, he lifted her up and Diana wrapped her legs around his waist.

He lays her down on the bed. Diana smiled as Kal pulls away from their kiss and started trailing down her neck.

Diana didn't know what to say, not sure if she could even speak if she really wanted to.

However, she did wish for better timing. She didn't know if they would be able to stay as quiet as possible.

Her body was indeed a delectable feast for the eyes. Sun-kissed skin marred only by tiny goose bumps from Kal's touch; large, supple, round beasts; curvy hourglass frame. With a body as flawless as hers, Kal could not help but to stare.

Diana moved slightly beneath him as his hands soon slithered up her sides, massaging and kneading into her skin. A whimper escaped the amazon's lips.

Each and every touch from his warm hands sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes slowly shut as she focused on the pleasure his skilled hands brought to her. She didn't seem to notice that she was squeezing his arms in her hands or that her body arched into his tender touch.

The Kryptonian earned himself a rather satisfactory gasp and groan as he pinched the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

Diana's eyes shot open.

Kal bent downward to kiss the teased nipple. Diana let out a hushed moan when he took the sensitive bud into his warm mouth, flicking his tongue against its surface and surrounding area.

She jumped when he playfully nipped at her breast. He smirked against her skin as his other hand cupped her other breast and he gently kneaded his thumb into the area around that nipple.

He treated the other nipple to the same lavish attention and received a breathy moan as his reward. He continued to travel down her body with wet kisses. As he spread her legs to kiss at a thigh. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than his lips on her most private of places, caressing her very being.

Diana whimpered when his lips met the sensitive skin where inner thigh meets body. The first touch of his tongue sent a shock of pleasure through her body. The moan was more than enough motivation for Kal to continue, dipped slowly into her, tasting and loving every inch of her.

It wasn't long before she had come completely undone. One hand raked through his hair as the other clutched at the sheets as she writhed on the bed. She had lost all of the inhibition that she had shown before. Her whole body shook and tightened.

She threw back her head in a silent scream as her orgasm took her.

Kal crawled up the bed to her side as she shook. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, dominating her mouth with his own. His tongue forced its way past her lips. When she finally began to kiss back he pulled her closer against him so that she could feel his own throbbing need.

"Kal," she broke the kiss, "I'm so glad you came here tonight."

"Yeah, me too," he grinned.

Diana pulled him back to her and ensnared his lips in a passionate kiss. The feeling of his throbbing length against her stomach made her groan. Without breaking the kiss, Kal pushed her down and got on top of her, settling himself between her thighs.

He laid his lower body against hers and slowly grinding against her. Diana broke the kiss as she felt him brush against her slick entrance. Instantly her hands gripped onto his bare shoulders. Kal ground his arousal against her entrance once more, harder, and coaxed another moan from her lips.

Diana's conscience shut down as carnal desire took full control. She kissed Kal just as hungrily as he kissed her; she ground her hips against his just as hard as he had done to her. Soon enough she had the Kryptonian moaning and grunting.

Kal moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping just below her ear. Her soft moans reached his ears as he continued to grind against her. Kal bit down on her neck, puncturing her skin slightly. Diana dug her nails into his shoulders.

Kal groaned, letting up on the biting and regressed back to kissing her neck. Diana eased up on her grip and rubbed his shoulders softly.

She glanced down at Kal's rather well-endowed erection. She looked up at his eyes.

"No more waiting..."

He nodded. "I'll be as gentle as you want me to," he soothed, reaching up to cup one of her cheeks and rub it gently with his thumb. She leaned into his touch.

Kal repositioned her legs, spreading them a bit more, before re-cupping her cheek and stroking it softly. He could feel her body trembling beneath his. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He could hear her breaths becoming short and ragged.

Diana laced her fingers with his. Kal moved their intertwined hands to rest beside Diana's head on her pillow.

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead before pressing the tip of his length into her warm entrance.

Diana gasped and arched her back as Kal slowly eased his length inside of her. Even his breathing had become ragged; she was so warm as her body constricted around his manhood. Finally he had buried himself nearly half-way inside of her before he paused to allow her to become accustomed to this new feeling.

Diana was practically panting as she tried to fight against the new searing pain. She had never experienced this before. As he gradually got deeper, he pushed harder. Her back arched further and she bit her bottom lip, holding in a loud groan. She felt immense pain with immense pleasure.

Kal looked into her eyes as he squeezed her hand once. She nodded in response for him to continue, biting her bottom lip. Kal kissed her upper lip softly.

He withdraws part way, and then pushes all the way back in again.

Kal drove the rest of his throbbing length within her hastily. Diana groaned through clenched teeth. Her back arched off of the bed and she squeezed his hand tightly. Kal pulled back a little before slamming himself back into her body, burying his length inside her tight cavern.

With more strokes the stinging subsides. Diana's low groans and cries of pain soon evolved into moans and gasps of pleasure. Both of them moan in ecstasy, making our bodies tingle. Kal and Diana unlocked their hands.

He lifted her legs up higher. Diana raise her arms up and wrap them around him. Her fingers press into his back, holding him tightly against her.

Moving in one motion, their bodies were in sync. The sensation was overwhelming. Diana gripped Kal's shoulders again as she thrust her hips up to meet his. Kal driving as deep as their bodies would allow.

Diana pulled him down into a heated, lustful kiss. Their lips smashed together and parted as tongues fought for dominance inside each other's mouths. The once silent room now bustled with the sounds of muffled moans and hushed pants and the pitiful creaking of the wooden-frame bed beneath them.

Kal could feel her walls closing around him slowly; she wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, Kal!" Diana cried out, her voice thickly coated in pure pleasure. She bucked her hips in sync with Kal's quick, ruthless thrusts.

"Shhh, Di," he panted. "We must try to be—" he groaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around him, trying to force him deeper. "We must be quiet," he chuckled breathlessly.

Diana smiled innocently at him before moaning again as Kal thrust completely inside her.

"You aren't...making this...easy..."

She arched her back, her chest thrust into the air, as she cried out Kal's name again. Kal moaned as well; her body had become tighter than before, squeezing and contracting around his manhood.

He smirks, grabbing her hips as he rolled over on his back. He lifts her up, positioning her to straddle on top of him, then lowers her down.

Diana bites her lip trying not to let out a loud cry. She claws into his chest, as he moved her hips faster and a shockwave shot through my body. Every part of Diana's body on fire. She couldn't imagine anything better than what just happened.

She gave him a look of lust, leaning down kissing him. They were going in in perfect rhythm, and both of them loved every second of it.

Kal rolled her back over, getting on top of her. He pushed faster and deeper again, thrusting through her orgasms.

That tingling feeling was coming back but seemed larger than before, building up throughout their bodies.

Diana's body exploded with heat. Her orgasm hit in one powerful surge of energy. The feeling shot out of her in waves of pleasure.

Kal summoned enough force to complete his final, deep thrust before he released, grunting and groaning. Diana moaned softly as Kal burst within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he collapsed upon her.

He was still on top of her, both of them panting. Finally, he pulled out and laid on the side of her. After they caught their breath, they kissed once more.

He held her in his arms tightly and kissed the top of her head.

The once chilly room had become muggy; the thick scent of love making lingered through the air like a fog. All became silent again, save for the hindered panting and barely audible pecks of the lips. Diana and Kal lay still, holding each other as they descended from their climaxes.

Kal rubbed up and down her back. He rubbed all the way down to her butt squeezing it softly. She moaned then laughed.

"What's funny?" he asked looking down.

"That gives a very pleasurable funny feeling."

"Well I couldn't resist."

Diana smiled. "I'd say, we both couldn't resist each other." She kissed him before laying her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. "Kal, I don't want you to leave tonight."

"Shhh…go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere," he said and kissed her forehead once more and fell asleep as well.

 **The Next Morning..**.

Diana moaned and sat up. "It's morning already. I feel like I only closed my eyes moments ago." She smiled looking down at Kal. "I guess I'll let you sleep." She caressed his face lightly.

Before she could get up, Kal grabs her arm.

Diana turns to him surprised.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get ready. I'll probably have to leave out just in case my mother or any one else tries to come in. You can go ahead and stay. Get more rest if you want."

Kal pulled her to him and smiled. "Come back to bed."

Diana giggled. "You aren't worried about getting caught now, I see."

"Of course I'm still worried. I was serious about your mother's axe. But remember, that's when having superhearing comes in handy."

Diana leans down to kiss his lips. "This does feel nice."

He chuckled softly again. "Then you won't mind laying here with me just a bit longer?"

"I don't mind one bit."

Kal grins and pulls her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta sighed. She walked to the cliff, thinking she would find Diana already there. To her surprise she was not. Placing her hands on her hips looks out onto the ocean.

She sighes again turning around. She walks along the shore, thinking of the times Diana was just a child. She smiled to herself and looks up toward the sky. Then she looks in the direction of Diana's bedroom balcony.

Hippolyta tilts her head and frowns, seeing Diana on her balcony and she was not alone. She shakes her head not at all surprised seeing Kal-El. Oddly, she wasn't mad either.

She watched as Kal cups Diana's cheek and kisses her.

Diana wasn't a child anymore, she had made her own decisions whether or not it meant going against Hippolyta's wishes. Hippolyta was too stern and adamant on certain things at times, but it was good intentions to keep Diana protected.

Hippolyta realized that although it pained her, she had to let Diana go and trust in her to do what was right, that includes giving her heart to a man such as Kal-El.

Kal-El was not like Zeus or Hercules. Though, he reminded Hippolyta so much of man she once knew, a man she admits to have fallen in love with. A hunter, Boris Fabian.

* * *

 **Ashland, Maine. Summer of 1984**

Hippolyta needed a break of her royal duties. She decided to leave Themyscira and venture for a little while.

She ended up in the small populated area of the North Maine woods. A great place for hunting.

Seeing a beautiful deer, Hippolyta doesn't make a single sound and move in favor of the wind, so the deer could not notice her.

But then she saw a young man doing the same. She was fascinated by the movements of him, but she didn't want to lose the deer to him. The man noticed her, but kept most of his attention on the deer.

In her mind, Hippolyta thought of it as some kind of game. Who could get to the deer first? However, their "game" was cut short by a loud gun shot. The deer looked up quickly then took off.

"Damn," the man said. He looked to where Hippolyta was. She wasn't there anymore. "Miss? Miss?" He called looking around. He had hoped to see her again.

The following day, Hippolyta went searching for the deer again. She had also wondered if she would see the hunter again.

When she heard light footsteps, she placed her hand on her sword ready to draw.

She turned around and saw the deer. She smirked easing her way towards it. Suddenly, a shot was fired and the deer ran off again. Hippolyta looked around and glared once she saw who fired the shot. It was the hunter.

He looked up from his rifle with a shocked, apologetic expression. He didn't notice she was there at first.

Hippolyta walked off.

"Hey, wait!"

He stumbled trying to get up and dropped his bag. He looked down quickly to pick it up but once he looked up again, Hippolyta was gone.

"Where the hell did she go now?"

On the third day, Hippolyta decided to try once more. She was determined to get to the deer before anyone else, especially that hunter.

She crossed the Aroostook River going back to the same spot she had been for the past two days.

Time past, and she had not seen the deer nor the hunter. Maybe he did get to it first this time.

As she was about to turn around to leave, she heard light footsteps again but this time, she knew it not of the deer.

She quickly drew her sword and pointed it at the person.

"Woah! Hold it!" The hunter said. "Yeah, you are definitely not from here. What's your name?"

He tries to move her sword to the side but Hippolyta held a firm grip.

He frowned a bit. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Boris. Boris Fabian."

She stared at him for a moment, then lowers her sword.

Boris sighs out of relief. "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

Boris was shocked. At first, he would've thought she was lying, hell even crazy but the way she talked, was dressed and having a sword pointed at him, he had no choice but to believe her.

"I've heard of the Amazons, but never in my life would I have thought to actually meet an Amazon, let alone the Queen."

"Hmmm..." Hippolyta turned away from him.

"Hey, don't leave yet. What is a Queen doing out here alone?"

Hippolyta turns her head slightly and raises a brow. "I needed time alone."

"Oh, well that's understandable. Where are you staying?"

Hippolyta started walking and he followed.

"On the mountain."

"You aren't talking about the cave on the mountain right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no. Uh...you do know..."

She cuts him off. "I've met the bear and I am one to not be afraid."

"Ok, well good for not being afraid but you are putting yourself in danger."

"I don't believe so."

He quickly stepped in front of her. "Ok look, I own a private cabin. I'm staying there as well but there's a second room."

Hippolyta frowned.

"You shouldn't be out here alone and shouldn't be roommates with bears."

She said nothing but glared and walked passed him.

Boris grabbed her wrist but Hippolyta yanked away and was about to take out her sword again.

"There's no need for that! I'm offering a free room. It's big enough to stay out of each other's way. I will not take no for an answer because I refuse to let you stay in that damn cave!"

Hippolyta was conflicted. A man had never talked to her that way and she wouldn't have let it be. But this man was different. She felt that he had nothing but good intentions behind his stern assertiveness. Looking at him, he was such a handsome man. He was tall, about 6'2, long black hair, caramel skin, and deep chocolate eyes that she was trying so hard not to get lost in.

But she couldn't let herself give in so easily, not to a man. Not when the trust of men was broken long ago.

"Leave me."

"Hippolyta, we will stand here all day and night then. But I'm not letting you go back there."

Hippolyta sighed. "Show me this cabin of yours."

Boris shook his head and started walking ahead of Hippolyta. Still a bit hesitant, she followed slowly behind.

Upon arriving to his cabin, Hippolyta was quite shocked at how big and beautiful it was. Going inside, she was even more amazed. It was neatly furnished and cleaned. There was a delightful smell of food.

"Alright, I'll give you a quick tour around."

She followed him to each area then they went to an "L" shaped hall leading to the back where the bedrooms were.

"This is my room right here and..." they walked to the other room. "...you can have the room at the end. It's a nice outside view."

Hippolyta slowly walked into the room and looked around. "This will do nicely."

"You're welcome. I also have some clothes for you. They belonged to my mother. Hope they are a decent fit."

She nodded and say on the bed.

"Are you hungry or need anything to drink?"

Hippolyta's heart sank as her mind had a quick flashback. "No..." she said quickly.

Boris thought to say something else but changed his mind and shut the door.

A few minutes later, he came back with a box of clothes. He was surprised Hippolyta was still sitting in the same spot.

"You can relax." He set the box on the bed. "Go through these, hopefully you'll find some things that can fit and you like."

He quickly left out the room, shutting the door.

Hippolyta looked at the box. She hesitated then got up to look into the box.

Hippolyta tried on all the clothes, she kept what she wanted out the box and what she didn't, she put back in the box, setting it on the floor.

After a couple of hours, Hippolyta paced around the room. She was getting a bit hungry and quite perched but she couldn't bring herself to take anything, especially food from a man. Not after the tragic lose of her mother poisoned by a man.

Apart of her couldn't keep thinking the worse. She sighed and went to the door. Upon opening it she jumped slightly.

Boris was standing at the door about to knock. He put his hand down.

"I was just seeing if you wanted to eat something now."

Hippolyta nodded slowly and followed him into the kitchen.

"Have a seat."

She sat at the table as poured some beef stew into a bowl.

"It's hot, so be careful."

Hippolyta stared down into the bowl.

"I had 3 bowls earlier, there's nothing harmful in it."

Hippolyta slowly took a spoonful. "It is delightful."

"I'm no chef but I can whip up something good."

He smiled at her. This man was so nice and although Hippolyta wanted to think otherwise, in her heart she felt this man to be truly genuine.

The next morning, Boris knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hippolyta?"

He opened the door and heard the shower running. He came in deciding to make the bed for her.

Turning near the bathroom, he hadn't noticed the door was actually open and he could see her in full view of the glass shower door.

As much as he wanted to keep staring, he couldn't. But that didn't stop the thoughts running through his mind. He quickly made up the bed and left out the room.

Hippolyta smirked. She heard him come in the room and knew he was watching.

After getting dressed, Hippolyta walked into the kitchen, Boris turned around and spilt coffee on his shirt. He did a double take in awe of Hippolyta.

"That's my mother's dress. It fits."

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

He was speechless and all he could do was nod.

He surveyed her, looking up and down. The dress did fit, perfectly... almost too perfectly, showing off her curves.

Boris set his cup down and took off his shirt. It was Hippolyta's turn to survey him. He was quite muscular, well toned.

"Tell me more about you, Boris."

"Alright. Well as I said, I'm a painter. I own a business in town but I like to spend most of my time here."

"It is quite nice."

"My parents owned this. It was passed down once they died."

"I am sorry about their passing."

"Its alright." Boris opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He handed it to Hippolyta. "An unopened fresh bottle of water."

She hesitated then took it. "Thank you."

"Did you want anything to eat?"

"No."

"Well when you do, just let me know."

She nodded and was about to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Hold on a second. I'm going with you." He went back to his room to get another shirt.

Hippolyta sighed getting impatient.

He quickly walked out the room buttoning the last button and grabbed his jacket of the sofa.

They didn't say anything as they walked through the forest.

For the next couple of days it had been more or less the same. Boris didn't know how long he could take Hippolyta's distant attitude.

As Boris said, they stayed out of each other's way. Hippolyta would sit in her room or in the living room on the sofa reading a book while Boris would stay in a room where he painted.

Conversations were short and even eating at the table in the kitchen was an awkward silence. The tension was thick.

Boris laid back on his chair and sighed. He was almost done with a sketch but he was really tired. He quickly turned his head towards the door seeing her walk pass without even a glance. He sighed again leaning back down and continued to finish his work.

* * *

It's been almost a month of Hippolyta staying at the cabin now. Boris was still having a hard time trying to get her to open up to him. It was frustrating and he was running out of patience.

The were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Boris took a sip of his coffee watching her slowly spin the spoon around in her bowl of oatmeal.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you still seem distant and defensive. We can't even have a long enough conversation."

"My experiences with men has not been pleasant."

"I'm sure I can change that."

Hippolyta shook her head and got up from the table. She turned her back to him and folded her arms. "You are a charming man, Boris Fabian. I appreciate your kindness."

"You do? You have a funny way of showing your appreciation. But I understand and now I need you to understand."

Hippolyta turned around. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't _need_ to understand anything from you."

She walked off going to her room. Boris got up quickly to follow her.

"Wait a minute, Hippolyta.

She slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Boris sighed. "Open the door, please."

She didn't answer. Boris walked away to his room, slamming his door as well.

They both stayed locked in their rooms for the rest of the day.

Hippolyta sighed contemplating whether to open her door or not. She hadn't heard anything from Boris. Maybe she could leave out quickly without seeing him.

As Hippolyta opened her door, Boris was opening his. They both looked up and stared at each other for a moment.

Boris sighed and slowly walking over to her. "Come let me show you something, Hippolyta."

"Why?"

"Come with me and you will see."

They left out the cabin and walked up the hill, looking out onto the forest.

"It's beautiful. Reminds me of home looking out onto the ocean."

"It's peaceful. Helps me relax and forget about everything that went wrong in my life." He sighed. "Hippolyta, I've been hurt before too."

He sat down and Hippolyta sat beside him.

"It wasn't my fault. I tried to give my best to her. That wasn't enough. I couldn't give her what she wanted the most. When I was a kid, I was in a bad car accident with some friends. I was temporarily paralyzed. Long story short, I can't have kids of my own."

"I am sorry, Boris."

"I told you this because I want you to be just as open and honest with me. Why does it feel like even though you've been here for almost a month, you are still so defensive. I've given no impression that I will hurt you."

Hippolyta looked away.

"Look at me and tell me what's wrong. Who hurt you so bad, you have to keep putting up this wall?"

Hippolyta sighed and looked at him. "My mother was poisoned by a man. I was...taken advantage of."

"Hippolyta, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your mother and who ever was dumb enough to hurt you in that way. You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that. But because of that, you think all men are the same?"

"I don't know."

"Well let me be the one to tell you that's not true. I'm not that kind of guy, Hippolyta." He looked up at the sky then at her again. "We should go, it's going to rain."

 **Back at the Cabin**

"Good night, Boris."

"Good night, Hippolyta."

Hippolyta turned around about to walk away. Before she could step farther away, Boris took her hand and pulled her closer.

Hippolyta glared at him. "What are you doing? Unhand me! I'm..."

"Let me show you how a real man suppose to treat a woman."

Before she could say anything else, Boris's lips crashed on to hers. So much emotion was force in to that one kiss.

She was stunned and tensed up but relaxed a bit, responded back with the same force and grabbed his arms.

"I'm not apologizing for that," Boris declared pulling back.

"I didn't expect you to."

"I'm not about to hesitate with you anymore. It's been agonizing for me." He stared deep into her blue eyes that were darkening with each passing moment with desire.

"Then no more hesitation, Boris."

He reached over to cup her cheek. A small moan escaped her as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Soon she felt his warm breath on her neck seconds before she felt his lips and tongue tasting and kissing the skin there. Her grip becoming more powerful, moaning when he nipped at her skin.

"I intend to make love to you, Hippolyta," he stated, seizing her lips in yet another kiss. "Unless, you intend on stop..."

"Ssh…" Hippolyta said placing a finger over his lips. "Take me to the room."

Boris picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed.

Running his hand up her thigh, pushing the bottom of her gown up as they shared a slow passion kiss. Hippolyta put her hand up onto his neck, pulling his head back just a little.

Boris looked into her eyes, watching her take her bottom lip between her teeth.

She pushed him down on his back and got on top of him.

"Woah."

"As an Amazon, ecspecially the Queen, it's only natural I lead."

Putting her hands on her sides she slid her gown over her head tossing it to the floor she lowering her head, kissing him slowly.

She tore his shirt open. Boris was shocked and turned on by Hippolyta's agressiveness.

"Lead the way..."

Not wasting any time, they took all of their clothes off.

Hippolyta smirked and leaned down kissing him, running her hands down his chest. She was ready for him, lowering herself onto him. She closed her eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh. Boris held onto her hips. She was moaning and panting, moving in a slow rhythm.

They rolled around in the bed, not breaking connection. Boris thrusts harder into her, kissing her neck and sending shivers through her body.

Gods...his touch, his taste, and his smell was everything.

Hippolyta but down on her lower lip and breathed heavily. She kissed his neck and dug her nails into his back.

Raising his head he looked down at her as she moved her hands onto the sides of his head, raising her head as they shared a heated kiss, locking her legs around him as he thrust that little bit harder, tipping them both over the edge, climaxing together.

Catching their breaths, Hippolyta and Boris embraced each other. Hippolyta wished they could stay like that forever, but reality was set. She knew that she might regret it later. She wasn't suppose to do this. She wasn't suppose to let her guard down this way. But she did and what worried her the most was falling for this man.

But for some reason she felt that it was alright to let go…just for the rest of the night. With him she can forget her duties and the weight of the crown.

"That was...divine." She whispered between kisses, locking her arms around his shoulders as he smiled.

Shaking his head as she looked up at him, he traced his finger across her face. "You were divine, Lyta." He smiled, lowering his head kissing her deeply.

 **The Next** **Morning...**

Boris woke up to an empty bed. He sat up, focusing to see Hippolyta standing naked staring out the window.

He got out of bed and slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," he said as he kissed her temple.

Hippolyta smiled and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes putting her hands over his and entwined fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to stay here...with you. But I can't."

"You have to go back to Themyscira soon."

"Yes..."

"I understand, Lyta."

She turned slowly to face him. "You calling me that, only reminds me more of home. Reminds me of my mother."

"I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

"No, that's not what I meant." Hippolyta looked down.

"What did you mean?"

"It makes me happy. You give me this feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Thank you."

"Well I told you before, I was going to change how you felt."

Boris kissed Hippolyta passionately begging for more access, which she granted.

 **Later...**

Hippolyta was looking through some of Boris's paintings he set in the living room.

"These are beautiful."

He smiled and took her hand. "Come here. I have something to show you. I've been working on it since the first time I saw you." He stepped behind her and covered her eyes. "Ok. Now I'll guide just starting walking."

Hippolyta smiled and nodded.

"Ok, turn left."

Hippolyta walked into his painting room.

"Ok. Stop. You ready?"

"Yes."

He uncovered her eyes. Hippolyta gasped.

"That's...That's me."

Boris painted Hippolyta sitting in the middle of the forest with the deer they both tried to catch.

Hippolyta embraced him.

"I take it that you like it." He wrapped his arms around her. "You make me happy too, Lyta."

* * *

3 days before Hippolyta was set to leave to go back to Themyscira, there was a storm.

The power went out. Boris had candles lit all over the cabin and the fire in the fire place going. But the fire was going out. He needed to get more wood.

Hippolyta was asleep on the sofa. He eased up, kissed her cheek and quietly left out.

As Boris was walking to the pile of wood he had in a storage, a man with a hood was standing in the front of the door.

"Say man, are you lost?"

The man didn't answer.

"Do you need my help?"

Still no answer. The man took a step foward. Boris took a step back.

"I don't want any trouble. It's enough to be stuck in this storm."

The man stepped forward again.

"Look, man, I said-"

The man's eyes started to glow of a light blue. The roar of the thunder became louder and the lightening strikes became stronger.

Boris frowned. "Who or what the hell are you?"

 **Back At The Cabin**

Hippolyta jumped up startled by the thunder. She looked around for Boris.

"Boris? Boris, where are you?"

She gasped startled again when the door bursts open.

"Hipp...Hippolyta..." Boris whispered as he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, Gods, Boris!"

She hurried to his side and placed his head in her lap.

She placed her hand on his chest. She frowned looking at her hand and there was blood.

Ripping his shirt open, she held back her tears.

"Boris..."

Deep claw marks across his chest, but it also seemed as if he was burned. It wasn't an ordinary bear that had attacked him.

" Hold on. I need you get you help."

"No...no."

"No?"

"Lyta...you have to go home."

"Boris..."

He reached up and touched her cheek.

"Lyta...I told you I would change how you felt but you've changed me. You've made me happiest I've ever been."

Tears filled Hippolyta's eyes.

"Before I met you, I thought about ending my life. I had nothing else but you gave me something. You filled a void."

"I'm not letting you go. I won't let you die like this."

"Its my time, Lyta. But you...you live. For both of us."

"No, Boris...please..."

"I need you to leave, Hippolyta. And before you go, burn this place down...me with it. Take what you need but I need you to do this for me."

Hippolyta hugged him close to her and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Hippolyta."

"I...I love you, too, Boris Fabian."

He gave her a weak smile. "That's all I wanted to hear." His eyes shut slowly as he took one last breath.

"Boris? Boris, NO!" Hippolyta cried harder over his lifeless body.

 **The Next Day...**

Hippolyta had dragged Boris's lifeless body to the bedroom and covered him with a sheet.

She went through his paintings, she didn't want them destroyed so she decided to take them with her.

Going through a draw she found a journal it seemed he had been writing in recently. She packed a large bag taking everything she felt was valuable.

She sighed and prayed over Boris's body before lighting a match.

She watched as the the whole bed set on fire with a single tear running down her cheek. Hippolyta grabbed all her things and left the cabin. As hard as it was, she couldn't look back.

* * *

Just thinking about Boris, in a way, Kal-El was just the same for Diana. Hippolyta looked up and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kal kissed Diana once more before flying off. Diana sighed happily and walked back into her room.

Hippolyta couldn't let her own past, good or bad, experiences hold her back from being happy for Diana. She knew what heartbreak felt like and she didn't want Diana to go through that. But Diana needed to learn on her own and follow her own path to her future. Whatever that may be, as her mother, Hippolyta had to support her and give her unconditional love.

Hippolyta walked back down to the shore. She closed her eyes and hugged herself as she felt the cool breeze.

"Mother?"

Hippolyta turned around.

"Morning, Diana. You look very well rested."

Diana smiled and looked down, trying not to blush.

Hippolyta smirked. "Kal-El was in an awful hurry to leave moments ago."

Diana quickly looked up shocked.

"Mother, I-"

Hippolyta raised her hand. "No excuses, Diana."

She sighed and looked out into the ocean.

"I only want to know, why didn't he stay?"

Diana arched her brow and put her hand on her hip. "He was worried about that axe of yours."

Hippolyta smirked. "He is wise."

"Mother, he respects you. He respects me. I trust him. Can you be at least content with that?"

"Do you love him?"

Diana looked into her mother's eyes. "Yes... I do."

Diana felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She didn't know how Hippolyta would respond.

"I can not stop you from following your heart. " Hippolyta embraced Diana. "I am proud of you, Diana. This will always be your home, Diana. I love you, my dear daughter."

Diana tightened the embraced "I love you, too, Mother."

Hippolyta pulled back with a smile. "When you get back to Man's World, I want you to inform Kal-El that he and his dog are welcomed to Themyscira."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

Hippolyta nodded. She started walking along the shore with Diana closely beside her. "I have told you of most of my experiences of Man's World but there is one I have not. It is best I tell you now."

"What is it, Mother?"

"It is of a hunter, who was also a painter..." she paused for a moment. "He was a man I fell in love with..."


End file.
